REGALO
by mikoblue
Summary: Ha pasado el 14 de Febrero y Gajeel se siente agradecido, o bueno lo haría si no tuviera que estar en primera fila para ver los regalos que Levy recibía de sus muchos –y futuros muertos- admiradores.
Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail

 _Opcional leer antes "MIA"_

\- REGALO-

Gajeel odiaba las cursilerías, no había nada que dijera "eres débil" que hacer esas tonterías de dar regalos con listones y papel lleno de corazoncitos o andar por la calle cargando un montón de globos, no, en definitiva el odiaba todo eso, así que cuando pasó el 14 de Febrero mandó un sincero agradecimiento al universo por permitirle sobrevivir al menos otro año… bueno eso no había sido del todo cierto, al final del día había recibido un chocolate. Se maldijo internamente y si hubiera podido darse una paliza lo habría hecho era lo menos que se merecía después de haber hecho el ridículo solo recordarlo lo hacía quererse golpear contra la pared ¿Qué demonios le había pasado para andar gritando cursilerías? ¿Qué era eso de Mío? ¿Mía?... ¡No! Pensándolo bien no estaba tan mal, no eran cursilerías, era recamar su propiedad. Él tenía derechos sobre lo suyo, derechos que claramente estaban siendo ignorados en este momento.

—Espero que te guste Levy-chan— dijo el futuro muerto Número 44 que tuvo el descaro de sonrojarse — Se que te gustan estos dulces.

— ¡Muchas Gracias! ¿Cómo sabías que me gustan estos dulces?— Gajeel arqueó una ceja por el forzado entusiasmo de la peliazul sin mencionar la mentira, ella odiaba esos dulces.

—Es que… yo siempre te he observado— Gajeel gruñó amenazadoramente pero ambos lo ignoraron — y quisiera saber si ¿podríamos tener una cita? Ya sabes hablar y esas cosas…

—Será mejor que te vayas— amenazó Gajeel, anotando tortura como motivo de muerte del número 44 en su lista mental -"idiotas que morirían próximamente por acercarse a lo que le pertenecía"-

El 44 palideció tanto que Gajeel hubiera estado sonriendo de satisfacción si no fuera porque era obvio que el tipo había estado tan centrado en Levy que hasta este momento notaba su presencia ¿Quién demonios se creía ese idiota para meterse en su territorio y todavía tener el descaro ignorarlo? La muerte y tortura ya no parecía suficiente castigo.

— ¡Gajeel!—chilló Levy en una mezcla de diversión e indignación. Gajeel apoyaba la primera y no tenía idea porque la segunda ¡Vamos que el tipo era un perdedor, Levy debería agradecerle por alejarlo de ella! —No deberías haber hecho eso, él solo estaba queriendo ser amable.

Gajeel se negó a responder alejándose hacia la barra, sospechaba que pronto llegaría el número 45 y necesitaba de un buen trago para soportar lo que vendría. La verdad es que el 44 ya estaría muerto si el demonio de Mirajane no estuviera lista para desgarrarlo si interfería en los "asuntos" de Levy.

— ¿Por qué demonios la enana regaló tantos chocolates en San Valentín?

—Levy es encantadora— la dulce voz y demoniaca voz de Mira lo sobresaltó—y quería que nadie estuviera triste por no tener un chocolate.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste?

—Estabas hablando en voz alta— habló ahora Happy mientras envolvía lo que parecía ser un pescado. —Mira, crees que está bien.

—Sí, seguro que le encantara.

Gajeel vio como el Exceed extendía sus alas e iba en busca de… Así que Happy era el 45, bien, no tenia problema con eso, los exceed y las mujeres estaban permitidas a pasar tiempo con la pequeña maga.

— ¿Y qué es lo que le regalaras a Levy?— preguntó Mira alegremente mientras limpiaba la barra, parecía demasiado complacida algo que le causo escalofríos a Gajeel, cuando el demonio sonreía significaba sufrimiento para el resto.

— Nada. — Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia —No tengo por qué darle nada.

— ¿Aunque ella te dio su chocolate y ambos se declararon sus sentimientos?

— No sé de que hablas— dijo frunciendo el seño, no había forma en que Mira supiera y el no aceptaría nada —la enana me dio su chocolate, eso no me obliga a nada.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana— la radiante sonrisa demoniaca apareció y Gajeel le pareció ver el aura de poder a su alrededor, trago pero se negó a dejar ver su miedo —ya sabes que aquí no son admitidos los desagradecidos.

Gajeel vio a la mayor de los Stratuss una femenina arma mortal que probablemente lo mataría la próxima vez que se encontraran, claro el podría enfrentarla y entonces… moriría, y si bien podría evitar el sufrimiento cumpliendo las ordenes de la maga, se negaba a hacer algo así solo porque se lo ordenaran o amenazaran, según se viera.

—Gajeel, quería hablar contigo — Ahora fue Erza quien interrumpió colocándose a un lado del Dragon Slayer — ¿Sabes de alguien que dejara algo frente a mi puerta? ¿Tú tienes algo que ver?— Gajeel negó, el no tenía por qué hablar de esas cosas con los dos monstros de Fairy Tail.

— ¿De qué hablas?— continúo Mira y cuando ambas mujeres comenzaron a habar tranquilamente agradeciendo la distracción, Gajeel vio su oportunidad de huir se giró encontrándose con que Levy ya estaba sonriéndole al nuevo número 45. Bien con eso era suficiente, si tenía que enfrentarse a Mira después, al menos valdría la pena.

—Nos vamos, enana— dijo Gajeel tomando del brazo a la sorprendida maga mientras con la otra golpeaba en la cara al idiota dejándolo inconsciente.

— ¡Gajeel!— chilló ahora si totalmente indignada, a él eso le importaba poco ya había tenido suficiente. — ¡Suéltame! Tengo que regresar, estaba platicando.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?—Gajeel se volteó encarándola con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién?— preguntó perpleja.

—El tipo con el que hablabas en el gremio.

— ¿eh? ¡Ah! S-si— tartamudeó pareciendo totalmente perdida —Jo… Arturo… ¡Sí! ¡Arturo!

Gajeel la vio haciéndole saber que no le creía. Ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio con el sol de la tarde sobre ellos, sus cuerpos tan cerca pero sin tocarse, Gajeel pudo escuchar el triste suspiro de Levy antes de que ella se detuviera.

—Gajeel, yo…

—No deberías aceptar los regalos de esos perdedores— la interrumpió.

—Si no los aceptara— su voz llena de indignación y resentimiento— tendría las manos vacías. Porque tu no piensas regalarme nada ¿O sí?

Gajeel contempló a la pequeña maga, con su cabello alborotado, sus labios rosas, sus ojos irradiando furia y determinación, era la cosa más linda que había visto, quiso sonreír pero supo que si lo hacía ella se lanzaría sobre él y no de la forma que deseaba.

—Toma— dijo sacando de entre sus ropas una bolsa de papel ante la mirada extrañada de Levy.

Levy la tomó entre sus manos y con curiosidad lentamente sacó un libro antiguo y claramente muy valioso, su cubierta era de piel, sus hojas decoradas con ornamentos y una letra clara y limpia en cursiva, Levy no pudo evitar un jadeo al ver las detalladas ilustraciones

—Esto es… lo más… y esta… y

— ¿Te gustó?— preguntó Gajeel con una sonrisa en su rostro. Claramente satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Sí— Levy lo volteó a ver como si estuviera saliendo de un transe. — ¿Pero como supiste? — Gajeel puso los ojos en blanco toda magnolia sabía la afición que la enana tenia por los libros, tendrías que ser tan idiota como salamander para no darte cuenta.

—Lo supe y ya.

— ¡Muchas Gracias!— gritó lanzándose a los brazos del Dragon Slayer. Él por su parte hubiera preferido que fuera a sus labios, pero bueno por ahora le bastaba.

Si, Gajeel no era un hombre que le gustaran las cursilerías de corazones estampados en todas partes, pero haría lo que fuera por ver siempre la sonrisa de la pequeña y adorable maga que estaba entre sus brazos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaran la molestia de leer esta historia espero fuera de su agrado, y pues feliz día blanco… aunque ya hace varios días que pasó, pero como llevo tres años queriendo publicar algo en esta fecha siempre esperando el próximo año para ver si lo lograba, finalmente me he cansado y decidido publicarlo aunque no sea el día, pero si publicar todas las parejas (bueno casi todas) de las que he llegado a escribir._

 _Espero que la historia les gustara, me gusta escribir de esta pareja, pero me cuesta trabajo sobre todo por Gajeel, es que no lo imagino diciendo cosas dulces, sino más bien haciéndolas y encontrar situaciones donde pueda demostrar su afecto (amor) en ocasiones es complicado, pero bueno._

 _Como lo dice al principio esta historia está ligada con "Mía" que es la historia del 14 de febrero, aunque no es necesario que la lean para comprender esta. Por cierto me disculpo por los errores que seguro encontraran en esa historia realmente lo lamento._

 _La aparición pequeña pero significativa (Al menos para mí)._

 _Bueno, nuevamente muchas gracias y disculpen los posibles errores que puedan encontrar y que tengan un muy feliz día._

 _mikoblue_


End file.
